Nameless
by robraefan
Summary: An old criminal shows up, but there's a new man behind the mask. Is he just another villain, or could there be good reasons behind breaking the law? Is there a line between good and evil? Or can a thief be a hero too? EDITED and NEW CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter 1

Keith Wright had been trying to dig up dirt on the Teen Titans for months. He kept up with the local news and the national news whenever they left Jump. Keith even went so far as to getting in touch with the city's villains; he had talked to the HIVE, Johnny Rancid, Mad Mod, Dr. Light – anyone and everyone (that weren't in jail of course) that ever went up against the superheroes. He was thankful he hadn't run into Slade.

_Yet._ He hoped he never would.

But it was now time for his daily dose of Jump City Times' trivia quiz on the Titans:

Question 1: The Titans live in a tower shaped as which letter?  
>(A) J<br>(B) H  
>(C) T<p>

Keith looked out the window of the local coffee shop. He could see the Tower from all the way here. _Too easy – C._

Question 2: Robin was once the sidekick of which Justice League member?  
>(A) Aquaman<br>(B) Batman  
>(C) Green Arrow<p>

Another easy question. Whoever has a hard time with this quiz must live under a rock. _Batman. _Everyone recognized Robin when he first came to Jump from Gotham. It even made headline news.

Question 3: Raven has which of the following powers?  
>(A) Telekinesis<br>(B) Teleportation  
>(C) The ability to project her soul self<p>

_Weird. _They didn't have the right answer on there. Keith scribbled "(D) – All of the Above."

He knew he had gotten all the questions right, despite the last one without the correct answer. Now it was time for judgment. _What kind of fan are you? _He read the possibilities:

0 Right: Do you even live in Jump City?  
>1 Right: You've heard of them. Catch up by reading Jump City Times!<br>2 Right: You must read the Times! Keep reading!  
>3 Right: You're OBSESSED. Do we need to get you a restraining order?<p>

He could agree with that last one – he was obsessed. Or what he'd rather like to call it: very thorough. Not everybody had a vendetta against the super-powered teens. But him?

Each of us has a story and it starts with a name. A name was the first thing you wore against your raw naked skin. Before anyone ever saw who he was, there were already people who knew his name. People like Slade. His last name alone brought anguish and injustice to the few who actually knew his parents. And what was his name? Keith Wright.

Keith Wright was a thief. It was a job handed down by his dear old parents. His rule of thumb was plain and simple – if he saw something he really wanted, he took it. And he wanted most things he could lay his eyes on.

That's not to say that he lived by greed instead of need. Oh no, Mr. Wright made sure he always got the necessities. Those items took first priority. But Keith would be the first to admit it: yes, he was attracted to many of the things he stole; he easily became attached and naturally drew himself closer and more involved, like an insect mesmerized by the eerie glow of a lamp. If he couldn't use what he stole, he could always sell it – which got him enough to contribute to his family's finances. They needed the money, as if that was something new. It's just that every now and then, opportunity smacks him in the face, egging him on to dare himself to know no bounds. It got his heart pumping and adrenaline rushing. He couldn't help himself – he was addicted.

That was what happened with the Red X suit. He saw the work of art's debut in Jump. Keith eventually learned that the man behind the mask was none other than the Titan leader himself, Robin. The kid had pretty impressive moves. Nothing Keith couldn't have handled, but he knew the suit was giving the teen edge. The former sidekick even had the nerve to trick his own teammates and use their weaknesses against them. He felt bad for the gullible teens who fell for the trap, leaving them immobile. But that didn't stop Keith from knowing. It was then, awing at the suit in action, that Keith heard his calling. He knew he would be inside the suit one day. Ever since then, he made sure he'd be ready for his time to come.

He always knew he could hold his own against any of the Titans, but the mask allured him to keep his identity away from their prying eyes; with the fruits from Robin's ingenuity, Keith could taunt the color-blind hero all he wanted – and get away with it. Now if that didn't sound like fun, he didn't know what did.

Keith soon noticed that the notorious Red X stopped fooling around in Jump. It wasn't Keith's fault that Robin hardly cared about using the suit anymore; it was quite a shame that the suit's creator didn't give a damn about seeking the limits of the suit's full potential. That's where Keith came in. He wasn't "stealing" – oh, no – Keith would just be borrowing the beauty. If anything, Keith would be doing Robin a favor by giving the suit a long-term test run. Yeah, that was it. At least, that's what Keith told himself.

Plus, there was the added benefit of having all those gadgets to fool around with. Some gadgets were meant to look good. But those badass babies were meant to be played with and Keith knew he had just the right kind of hands. Robin just locked those beautiful instruments up and let them rot in the deafening silence.

Keith found purpose in the suit. Sure, it would make heists all the more easy (and a heck of a lot more fun), but it would also bring Keith hours upon hours of amusement and a taste of what he called "the real life". The life he had been burying within to blend in with everyday folk. Deep down, that's what he really wanted - to be able to live without fear of a future not held in his hands. He was a wild animal that had been in his cage for far too long. He wanted the chance to put his guard down and just BE. Even if that meant being a villain, though he wished that thieving wasn't his version of a part-time job.

This job paid pretty well, though– better than that of the local teens searching for some cash who had nothing better to do afterschool than slogging their guts out stacking supermarket shelves, or searching the streets for discarded shopping carts. Yes, crime paid all right.

Of course there were problems, as with any other job. Or as his criminal mastermind parents once called them, "occupational hazards". Not every heist ended up being what he envisioned. Keith learned early on how to make things up on the fly. He had quick reflexes for a teen his age. He could do flips, curls, and could kick or punch the lights out of anyone. And every now and then, he would find himself practicing his charms on those around him. It was in times like those that Keith wondered if he should've taken up acting…

Nevertheless, he knew it was impractical to wish for the dream of no longer thieving. It would never happen - at least not without a catch. So while the so-called "Titans" were off playing hero one day, Keith found his chance to take a good look-around of their shindig to prepare for his grand steal. He was at the front door, hockey mask on, hacking his way in. "Kids these days," Keith murmured as he shook his head. Jump City's very own Teen Titans were a conspiracy. Keith thought of them as a bunch of super-powered freaks who occasionally got off their high horses to only glorify themselves in front of the masses. Well, except for Robin of course, since he was as much of a human as Keith was, but his lack of powers seemed to definitely make him a pompous ass. The group practically had the entire city down on their hands and knees praising them. Still, Keith wondered, what did they do with the rest of their time? Were they really what they were cracked up to be, always a bunch of squeaky-clean goody-two shoes? Keith knew that no person on earth could truly live by pure goodness. The Titans would not be an exception.

Once he gained access, Keith went to see if they had any food – he was getting pretty hungry after all the breaking in. From the looks of their kitchen, it seemed that the Titans didn't always take their time in preparing their own meals. The room smelled of a mixture of sour milk and bile, and what, with the stacks of pizza boxes and mountains of blue goo – oh hey! The mountain was moving! Keith took a closer look-see only to be met with an explosion of grossness all over his mask. The culprit - the unearthing of an extremely large silkworm. Keith grimaced. That was something that Keith would not want to wake up to every morning before breakfast. "These kids are either crazy or high," he thought, flabbergasted. He looked at the blue substance further; perhaps this was a new drug out on the streets? That couldn't be – Keith would've known. He turned away from the worm and checked the fridge. Nothing but meat, tofu, and rotting pizza. He decided there was nothing left to salvage. Strangely enough, just as he was leaving the kitchen, Keith could've sworn that the gigantic insect just smiled at him. Creepy.

He walked past their messy living room, with pillows tossed everywhere, popcorn scattered across the floor, and the wires of video game controllers all tangled up. That was Keith's first sign of their normalcy. _Shit. I forgot to check for cameras at the entrance. _He glanced around the room; it didn't look like the Titans had any cameras inside. He could only hope there wasn't one up front. Sighing at his slip-up, Keith made his way to the hall with bedrooms.

First door belonged to Cyborg. Keith peeked in and found himself surrounded by technology. Stuff even he didn't know how to use. "This could come in handy later on," he smiled at the thought. Keith noticed a few pictures hung up on the half-human, half-machine's wall. They were of Cyborg when he was still completely human. Cyborg must've missed the old days when he was just a human, not just a tool. "So you were once human. Look at you now, you're just a hunk of metal loaded with guns. Like I should pity you! You guys never think of why people do bad things. Why should I think good of you?" Keith whispered angrily, shaking his head dismissively. He knew his words would be lost on the supersonic hearing of Cyborg, but he still thought of the Titans as egotistical youth trying to be adults despite their difficult pasts, whatever those may be. He then closed the door in search of any evidence that might be of use in battle.

AHA! A little ways down the hall was Beast Boy's room. As he opened the shapeshifter's door, he was greeted by an engulfing sea of green. "Wow, that hurts my eyes. Ugh, looks like someone puked on the entire room!" Keith almost turned away, disgusted with his oncoming nausea. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say his favorite color isn't pink." Upon closer inspection, he found that the so-called sea of puke wasn't as nauseating as the room's color suggested. He could see the boy's sheets, walls, pillows – anything that was tangible – covered with monstrous slashes that dug in deep. "Must've had some hard nights," he murmured. He looked at the green boy's nightstand. On it was a picture frame with a photo of Beast Boy and some blonde chick with goggles smiling happily. So the boy was hormonal after all! Keith thought that the boy was too young to even know that girls exist. Guess he was proven wrong. And with that, he turned back into the hallway.

Starfire's room was a little ways down the hall, but Keith didn't seem to be too much in a rush to care. He took a quick glance around the room. "AH! The pink blinds me! Beast Boy's favorite color may not be pink, but now I know whose is." The room was clean. The only things that wasn't color-coordinated were two frames by her bedside. Keith dared himself to walk-in. Inside the first frame was Starfire and another girl who looked exactly like her, except she had black hair instead of red. Sisters perhaps? He'd have to look into that later. The next frame was a nice photo of Robin in a tux and Starfire in a pink gown dancing, gazing happily into each other's eyes, with small colorful lights hanging in the background. "Who wants to bet I know who Starfire has a thing for?" Their little romance could prove to be helpful in rousing the two teenagers later on.

There were two rooms left, down a different hallway. Which bird would Keith pick first? Raven… Robin? Duck. Duck. Duck. Robin's room had the suit. He might as well save the best for last. GOOSE!

He walked up to Raven's door. Something about the atmosphere warned him not to go in. Psh. But did that scare Keith? As if. He cast away the unwelcoming feeling and took a step inside. The room was… dark. Not in a creepy way… actually, Keith kinda liked it. "I could live with this," he nodded in approval. He scanned the room for any valuables. There was a huge, dusty book that must've been prehistoric and an exceedingly grotesque-looking hand mirror. "Heh. Mirrors show the reflection of the soul, don't they?" For some reason Keith didn't think Raven could be a monster, despite her being a part of an arrogant team who thought they knew the meaning of justice. There was a frame faced-down on her shelf. Should he turn it over? Nah, too risky.

And finally, the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow – Robin's room. As the door opened, a small gust of wind tore through the room, causing the clippings all over the Boy Wonder's walls to rustle. There was only a lone bulb hanging from the ceiling as the only source of illumination. What were all those articles and pictures for? Upon closer inspection, he knew. "Slade," Keith seethed. Looked like the kid was neurotic when it came to the villain. Maybe a little too much like Keith himself. A copy of Slade's mask was on Robin's desk. That man was evil; who wouldn't want to bring the madman down? Maybe Keith had more in common with Robin than he originally thought. On Robin's nightstand were three photos. One of the entire team, with all but Raven smiling. She might not have been showing her pearly whites, but Keith could see that Raven was happy to be with her team. His eyes drew him to the next frame. He smirked at seeing a copy of the same picture Starfire had in her room. And finally… a picture with Raven? She was in a white cloak and her hair was long. The two were hugging. "Didn't see that one coming."

He glanced around the room once again. He saw a safe hidden in a corner in the darkness. "Million bucks says the suit and belt are in the box." The locked safe looked simple enough to crack. Keith looked at his watch. If he didn't hurry out, he might have a run-in with the Titans. "Until later, darling!" He cooed, blowing a kiss in the direction of the safe before he made a run for it.

Whudda thunk? An average civilian - okay, maybe not all too average - was able break into the Titans' Tower and get some inside scoop on those dopes. You woulda thought they'd have a better security system. But who the hell cares! Keith got a little background information on his future enemies.

* * *

><p>The next day, Keith put on his disguise – a red-and-blue baseball cap and your average white t-shirt: only the shirt spelled PIZZA in crooked lettering. He decided that not only would he deliver the Titans an authentic non-poisoned pizza, but he'd also leave them a little message. "I can't wait," he rejoiced. "Bet they won't see THiS coming."<p>

Now it was time to put his plan into action. He'd been studying the living habits of the Titans for weeks. He knew where everybody was going to be. Cyborg would be working on his "baby" in the garage. Beast Boy would be trying his hands on the newest version of some video game. Starfire would be concocting another wondrous surprise for her fellow friends. Raven would be at her usual spot on the roof meditating. Robin, oh Robin. The boy would be blasting music into his ears while training in the gym. If Keith's plans went smoothly, the Boy Wonder wouldn't even notice Keith's swift entrance into and exit out of the Tower.

The Tower was on an island. So Keith had to be careful since Raven would be on the roof. He escaped the mainland paddling in a small boat in a direction that was out of Raven's usual line of vision. Sure the trip was rather strenuous. Keith was just too pumped to steal a boat with an engine; he needed to do something to blow off some steam. He thought of it as a warm-up. Besides, they would hear him approach if he had an engine running. He quickly pulled a tarp over the skiff, ready to roll. A white mask covered his face, shielding his face from being caught on camera. He walked up the steps to the main entrance and smiled to himself. He adjusted his hat on his head. "Showtime."

_Ding-Dong_

Muffled voices came from behind the closed door.

"Hey Star, did the doorbell just ring?"  
>"I'm not sure, Friend Beast Boy, Silkie and I were having a very deep conversation."<p>

_Ding-Dong  
><em>  
>"Delivery!"<p>

"Friend Beast Boy! Someone is at the door!"  
>"Fine, fine. I'll get it."<p>

The door swooshed open.  
>"Since when did we have pizza delivered?"<br>"It's not delivery, it's DiGiorno!"

Before the changeling could reply, Keith shoved the box into the green boy's arms only to free up an arm and

**SLAM**

…punch the hero in the face, temporarily shutting off the lights in Beast Boy's brain. Keith started running. Next up in the ring was Starfire.

Not looking up from her cooking, she asked, "Beast Bo-"

Keith came up from behind her and blindfolded her eyes. To make sure she wouldn't become a problem later, he bashed her face into the edge of the counter, knocking her out.

He continued running. "Two down, three to go." He sped through the living room into a hallway. "Cyborg shouldn't notice because he's down in the garage." He quickened his pace. "Robin should still be in training." Keith heart rate escalated until he was right in front of Robin's bedroom door. _Bingo._

He rushed in the room and headed towards the safe. _Piece of cake_. With a few quick turns of the lock, the safe was open. Keith stared in astonishment. The prize was right before his eyes. In shock, he slowly grabbed his share of the lottery - the suit, belt, and mask in all of their glory.

Keith made his way to the door, only for it to open to reveal Raven standing nose to nose with him. Keith gulped.

"And who might you be?"  
>"Sunshine, I'll be whomever you want me to be."<p>

Raven hissed before continuing.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast you off into oblivion right now." She glared at him, hand glowing with black energy, ready to attack.

Keith thought for a moment. What did he have on Raven? There was a book, there was a mirror… There was a picture frame. Albeit, it was faced down. But based on Boy Wonder's collection of photos, he had a feeling...

"Well, Sunshine you mi–"

"Don't call me Sunshine."

"But that's what you are. You brighten up my day."

Raven paused. Keith felt his lips turning up behind his mask.

"As I was saying, Sunshine," Keith replied, becoming more and more entertained by the minute as Raven started to blush. "Sending me off would not be in your best interest because I know your secret."

"What secret?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh, you know, the one with you falling madly in love with your leader and you feeling jealous that your best friend gets to have him all to herself."

Keith enjoyed watching Raven's eyes widen with shock. "Sunshine, you wouldn't want me to be off telling either Robin or Starfire about how you really feel, now would you?"

Raven replied by unconsciously cutting off the power with her emotions. It was dark but Keith could still see Raven standing frozen.

In the distance, Cyborg's yell ran through the tower. "RAVEN? What did you do now?"

Keith chuckled. "Yeah, I didn't think so. That's my cue. Until we meet again, Sunshine!" And with that, he ran through the darkness of the Tower and somehow managed to make it back out to his boat.

* * *

><p>He got what he wanted. It was safe to say that the steal was Keith's moment of glory. The beginning of more moments to follow now that Keith had the ball in his court.<p>

Not that Keith was a bad person; no, he just had a less than admiral way of doing good. Not that he'd ever admit to that out loud. Keith had a reason to steal, and that reason was Kaitlyn – his sister. She wasn't making Keith wreak havoc on the world – if anything, she'd be the absolute opposite of Slade. Her only trouble was that she just wasn't in the best of circumstances. Once again, that's where Keith came in. He did everything he could to supply his sister with what she needed. But his efforts could not have been enough. There was just ONE thing she truly needed now, something Keith had no idea where to start looking. He knew what she needed, but he didn't know what to look for and how to get it. He needed to get to things faster if he wanted to keep his side of the promise – to do his best to give his sister as best a life as she could get. Time was running out, he knew. Keith figured the only way left to help was to steal more.

**A/N:** I revised the story a bit. I didn't like where it was going.

Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave me a review! Lemme know if there's anything I could do better!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** As mentioned in the last chapter, I have revised the story so this chapter is going to be a little different than the original.

Thanks to redxandraven4eva for reviewing! Reviews keep me going. They're much appreciated :)

**Nameless: Chapter 2**

Robin had been working on his roundhouse kicks in the gym when the power went out. _Great. What now? _He heard Cyborg yell at Raven. What could Beast Boy have done this time to upset the empathy this time? He stood in the darkness. A minute or two later the lights came back on. He headed out to see what the trouble was.

He met up with Cyborg in the elevator.

"What happened, Cy?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I know Raven has something to do with it. I'm pretty sure I heard the doorbell ring, so something must be up. Let's go find out."

They made their way to the entrance only to find Beast Boy sprawled out on the floor, out cold with a box of pizza by his side. Cyborg kneeled down next to the boy while Robin examined the pizza box to find a whole, warm cheese pizza with M&Ms on it. The colorful pieces of chocolate spelled out "X marks the spot."

X… _X? __**X! **_Someone must have been going after the suit!

Cyborg was lightly slapping Beast Boy to rouse him. It wasn't working.

"Let's bring him upstairs. We need to find out what happened to the girls," Robin barked.

Robin took the box of pizza with him. Cyborg easily lifted the small green boy in his arms as he and Robin made their way back to the elevator. Robin was on edge. He pressed the button for the top floor again and again. The elevator just wasn't going fast enough.

"Yo, Robin. You're going to break that button into pieces. It ain't going to make the elevator go any quicker, ya know."

Cyborg was right. Robin lowered his arm to his side and clenched his fists. He needed to know what happened. Something must've happened to Raven. Starfire too. He could only hope that they were alright.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Raven, hand glowing blue in healing, stooped down in the kitchen next to an unconscious Starfire.

"Raven! What happened?" Robin asked hastily.

His voice broke Raven away from her concentration. What could she say? That another teenage boy caught her emotions red-handed? That Raven herself had feelings for her leader?

Cyborg placed Beast Boy on the kitchen counter. He reached for a bucket under the sink and started to fill it with water, then proceeding to dump its contents over the green boy's face. Beast Boy sat up, gasping for air.

"Woah!" Beast Boy panted. "What happened?"  
>"I was hoping you could tell me," Robin replied.<p>

"Okay." Beast Boy started thinking of the past events before he got the lights blown out of him. Thinking was not his strong suit. He looked like his brain was going to explode. "Well, the doorbell rang. It was totally weird. The guy said he had a delivery for us, which was strange since we don't get all too many things sent all the way here on this island. I guess that should've been my first sign that something wasn't right…"

Starfire awoke from her unconscious state. "Dear Friends," she moaned. "What has happened? I was making the pudding of friendship when Friend Beast Boy answered the door."

Beast Boy answered, "Starfire, last thing I remember after getting the door was being punched out cold. I'm guessing he went after you next then?"

Nodding hesitantly, Starfire continued, "Soon after you opened the door Friend Beast Boy, someone attacked me as well and before I knew it I was also 'cold punch'."

The team, except for Starfire, shared weak smiles.

Robin questioned, "What happened after that?"

"I was on the roof meditating when I felt a foreign presence in the Tower," Raven stated matter-of-factly. She paused. "When I finally got down from the roof, I found him right outside your bedroom door, Robin."

Raven looked down at the floor before saying softly, "I think he went after your Red-X suit."

"Did you get a good look at him? Did you see anything that would tip us off as to who he is?"

"He was wearing a white mask, so I couldn't see his face."

"Tell me you at least tried to stop him!" Robin cried angrily.

* * *

><p>Keith paddled back to shore like it was nobody's business. He headed to the less than ideal part of the city.<p>

There were abandoned warehouses, hollow stores with broken windows, and deserted sidewalks filled with rubble and trash. But for Keith, it was home, he realized – it always had been. Childhood had only taken up a small part of his life, and it was the dimmest in his memory, the cobweb-covered box in the dustiest part of the attic in his mind.

The sight of these streets, the very ones he had grown up on, brought the exciting tales of battlefields, heartbreaks, and great friendships back to his mind. His younger years had been full of nights like these, looming in the alleyways with his friends and causing a commotion wherever they knew they weren't wanted. But even through those effortless days, there had always been something inside him – a flame that had the potential to be a passionate, roaring fire. His small cubicle on the twelfth floor of his day job was suffocating the fire, reducing it to only embers of anticipation.

But what could Keith do? The last thing he wanted was for his sister to find out that he was stealing again. That would break her heart… That's why he needed his day job as a telemarketer, however annoying the job may be. But now that he had the suit, he might as well quit, right? No one would miss him. But Keith surely missed his younger years…

Oh, what he would give at this moment to go back to those days, when he was free to run wild where he wanted, where he owned the streets and people feared him for his differences and honored him for his non-conformity. What he would do to have his family back together again…

At least Keith had Kaitlyn. But the Titans didn't know that. Keith didn't think the superheroes would give him the time of day to explain why he lived the way he did. And Keith had the suit now. Kaitlyn didn't have to know.

The world may be round, but there's always more than one side to a story. There's more than just the division line between good and evil. Sometimes, no party can be pleased. Others, everyone can be. But there's a vast world of in-betweens; there will be times when only a few can be appeased. There's a difference between what is just versus what is legal. Justice isn't always just.

If Keith had things his way, he wouldn't be where he was today. He wouldn't be the bad guy running away from the scene of the crime, even if he had a good reason to steal. No, he knew he had the heart of a hero. _A better hero than any of the Titans, anyway. _He just wasn't in the best circumstances.

As much as his beliefs rang similar to Robin's, he didn't have a mentor who played the role of a father; unlike Starfire, he was far from being raised in royalty. Keith didn't almost lose his life to become a whole new person of his own like Cyborg and Keith didn't grow up with a loving group of super-powered individuals that became known as his family like Beast Boy. Sure as hell, he was glad he didn't have the devil for his father.

What he got instead was different. He knew he was a good person; he just grew up going along a different path – a rather rocky one at that. He was born into a family of crime, lies and deceit, yet somehow, he had a taste of what it's like to have a family and be loved. There were only two members of his family still standing today – him and his sister. And just like his parents did for him, Keith was ready to fight to the death to save his family.

* * *

><p>Early the next night, X decided to go on his first heist with the new suit. A new shipment of precious cargo made it's way into Jump all the way from Star City. X didn't know what it was, but he held on to hope that it would be something that would help him in his search for the sake of his sister. The cargo was making its way to Jump City's Finest Jewelers. Red X could care less about sparkling stones that could cast a spell on girls and make them go gaga. But he figured he could use it anyway, even if he wasn't the ostentatious type. He could care less about what they looked like; what was truly important was what they'd be worth. He could sell them for Kaitlyn. But how could you put monetary value on somebody's life? That was wrong, he knew. Life was worth more than any amount of money; life was worth more than any bag of shiny things. It was more than just a purchase. It was opportunity. It was chance. It could be everything, and that's all he wanted to give his sister – an opportunity to see the world, the chance to experience the joys of life. After all Kaitlyn had been through, that was the least she deserved.<p>

X tried to see it more as a business deal, for his sister's sake. He knew she meant more to him than that. But Keith couldn't show that he was attached to his sister, for he knew he would be putting her in danger, in harm's way. If someone like Slade was to exploit his weakness, who knows what would happen to Kaitlyn? It was business - it had to be.

He looked once more at the progress of the shipment. Whatever that cargo was, it just made it into the jewelry store. Now all X had to do was wait a few more hours until dark to do the deed. In the meantime, he'd get used to all the wonders this new suit would provide.

* * *

><p>Robin was on the roof, staring at the sunset. The smog made the setting sun a deeper red, the color of some internal organ. <em>Red. <em>_**RED-X**_. The boy wonder silently fumed at the thought. How could he let this happen? Why wasn't his team prepared to handle this petty thief? He had trained them to be better than that! He had to think of ways to train them harder to avoid having his team taken down so easily, especially now that someone had the suit. _Shit._

The door to the roof softly opened. Robin's back was to the door, so he couldn't see who was standing behind him. There were no footsteps, so it had to be one of the girls flying. He thought again of the suit-stealer. He should've been able to protect Starfire. Raven… _RAVEN. _She was the one who let the thief get away. Robin clenched his fists by his sides.

"Robin."

Speak of the devil; it was Raven, which only aggravated Robin all the more. "_What do you want?" _he seethed.

"Look, I know you're angry. I get it. But we'll get the suit back and –"

Robin huffed and turned around to face his teammate. "You don't know that. We don't know what this villain is capable of! Maybe if you could just tell me what he did to you, we'd be more ready to take him down!"

Raven blushed but she stood her ground. "I can't tell you. It might jeopardize the team."

"You're jeopardizing the team by NOT saying anything!"

"Robin, you're just going to have to trust me, okay?"

"Raven, I trust you with my life. I went to hell and back to save you. Trust me. I can handle whatever you're hiding. Please, Raven. I don't want this guy to take advantage of the team."

Raven paused. She opened her mouth and reluctantly said, "Okay." She hesitated. "Red X found out about –"

The roof started flashing crimson as the all too familiar alert sounded throughout the Tower.

Robin sighed, "I guess you'll have to tell me later. _Titans, trouble!"_

* * *

><p>This was it. The sky was getting dark and the guards had left the store. <em>Here goes nothing.<em>

Silent and agile, X jumped off a nearby rooftop and threw a smoke bomb in the direction of the store's entrance. He landed gracefully and slapped some red goop on the surveillance camera. X easily pried open the doors with some simple lock-picking and guessing security codes. Seriously, what kind of security code is 1-2-3-4?

X heard a gasp behind him. He turned back to see two bystanders pointing at him and reaching for their phones. He easily trapped one of them with a net, but the other was able to run fast enough in time to get away. Guess X had to hurry then. Won't be long until someone calls the Titans to catch his tail.

He headed to the back rooms. That's where all the good stuff had to be. Jewelry stores wouldn't leave their most expensive stuff out for show. For people like him, it would be way too easy to get away with it. No, he had to find out where the special shipment was placed.

X picked his way though yet another door and surprise, surprise! There they were! Necklaces, earrings, and bracelets, some with stones as big as golf balls laid out for easy access. _B-I-N-G-O_. Maybe it was a little too easy. Shrugging off any doubts of his so-far good fortune, X pulled out a bag seemingly out of nowhere, from his handy, dandy belt. He started grabbing whatever loot he could get before he began hearing sirens in the distance. _The Titans will be here any second._

As if on cue, Robin's distinct battle cry "Titans, Go!" filled X's ears. Of course the Titans would be here; no steal this big would've gone by unnoticed. It was too good to be true. X turned around to face his new foes for the second time; the first time didn't really count. Now it was business time.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Teen Titans. I'm so glad you've come to join me, it only makes the heists that much more worth the while."

**A/N:** You've made it to the second chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave me a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Another revised chapter.

Muchos gracias once again to redxandraven4eva for reviewing!

**Nameless: Chapter 3**

Robin smirked, "First breaking and entering our home and now you're stealing precious jewels? You're just asking for a fight! Give up! Or do you really want your ass handed to you?"

Red-X scoffed, "You guys didn't put up much of a fight last time I saw you." He paused. "And if we're talking about asses, I'll tell you who has a good one," he taunted. And with that Red-X vanished only to reappear behind Starfire, grabbing her head. "Oh, she's quite the looker, isn't she, Robin?" Starfire's eyes and hands burst with green energy. Not wanting to be brought down by starbolts, X reluctantly jumped the girl and slammed her head into the pavement. He then took something red out of his belt that covered her eyes, blinding her and preventing her from using her powerful eye beams. She was left helpless on the ground trying to figure out a way to find her vision once more. She was down for the count.

Red-X imagined a Staples' Easy Button. _Well, that was easy._

Robin growled in rage. Raven encompassed a nearby pole with her magic and swung at the thief, successfully hitting him from behind. However, that didn't stop X from vanishing once more.

This time, he reappeared on Cyborg's back. Cyborg started powering up his sonic cannon but X slammed some small electric device on the half-machine and watched as Cyborg began to shut down. "You may have had a rough past, but you're not the only one. Maybe you should think about what others go through too. Look at you! You're just a hunk of metal! No heart could live inside you!," Red-X whispered into his ear. Cyborg's one human eye narrowed in recognition of what the villain said, but he couldn't do anything about it – he was losing power by the second. He dropped down to the pavement, twitching with loose electricity.

Suddenly, Beast Boy started lunging at him in his pterodactyl form – of course not before X disappeared out of sight. Beast Boy flew in a circle through the air near a shutdown Cyborg searching for the thief. Next thing the shape-shifter knew, Red-X was situated on his flying back. Beast Boy started flying towards the ground to try and take the battle out from the air so he could see the guy face to face. As Beast Boy descended, Red-X softly said, "Look at you. Mr. High and Mighty. Who you gonna go home crying to? Your Mommy and Daddy? Or maybe your girlfriend?" Beast Boy let out a mangled pterodactyl scream. "Oh wait! You don't have a girlfriend!" This only angered the changeling, so he focused on trying to get the thief off his back by doing air somersaults. And with that the villain jumped off the changeling and threw a small ball at the changeling that quickly erupted into red ooze, locking Beast Boy immobile on the pavement. He wouldn't be able to continue in the fight.

Three down, two to go.

The masked villain rematerialized in front of Raven. "Hey there, Sunshine! Miss me already?" Raven scowled and started throwing punches powered with her signature black energy. She was unable to land her first punch, but she countered, "Yeah, but don't worry – I don't miss twice." And with that, her second punch hit him straight in the face, knocking him backwards a few steps. Raven smirked, "Not looking so sunny now is it, X?"

Red-X took the momentary lack of attacks coming his way to catch his breath and yell, "Hey Traffic Light! Look at Sunshine here! She has sweet cheeks and she's feisty! I like her already!"

Raven froze and tried as hard as she might to focus on the battle but she couldn't help it; his comments were flattering, no matter the fact she wasn't supposed to fraternize with the enemy. She tried to subdue her oncoming blush. Raven then stepped towards him and aimed to punch him once again. But X easily blocked her punch by catching her fist in his hand.

The thief couldn't help himself – he was a hormone-crazed teenager just like the rest of them. "My how wonderful you look tonight, Milady." He bowed, than hastily took off enough of his mask to only expose his lips. He gently caressed Raven's hand before he kneeled down and kissed it. His lips tingled. He didn't expect it her hand to be so soft. X quickly let go of Raven's hand. He yelled over to Robin, "Hey, Crayola! I don't know what you see in that redhead over there when you've got Sunshine here with skin as smooth as silk!"

Robin growled once again, momentarily letting X focus on the blunder boy instead of his so called "Sunshine".

Unbeknownst to Red-X, his touch had done something to Raven too – but she wasn't raged by just hormones. She couldn't stop herself, but his simple kiss on her hand had Raven quickly going into X's mind, picking up on some of the thief's memories and feelings.

_Fear, anger, and sadness._

_A man with a mask half gold, half black with only one eye shown laughed as he pulled the trigger on two adults. Two shots rang out. The bullets shot them straight through their heads and the adults were crumpled on the cement, unmoving. A faint female sob echoed in the background._

_Rage and defeat._

_The same masked man was throwing punches towards him._

_Love and responsibility._

_A young woman, with dark brown hair matted against her face, was sleeping on a hospital bed, her arms filled with needles attached to multiple machines._

Raven blacked out and fell to the ground. But the fight went on.

Red-X turned his head back to Raven. She was unconscious. "Hey, Wonder Bread!" he called back to Robin. "What's up with Little Miss Sunshine over here?" _Is she going to be okay?_

Robin looked at the battle scene. He was the only one left standing. He went into his trademark fighting stance, bo-staff at the ready. "What's it to you, X? You're a still villain and someone needs to bring you down. You're lucky I'm here to have that honor." The boy wonder motioned the thief to have at him.

Red-X just stared at Robin. Growing impatient, the Titan leader decided to go on the offensive. He jumped over towards X and started throwing various punches and kicks, all of which the thief blocked.

"Too scared to make a move, X?"

Suddenly angered, the villain then proceeded to punch the hero in the face, knocking Robin back a few feet.

"Psh. That's mere child's play. Is that all you've got?" Robin spat.

Red-X took a step back. "I may be a thief, but that doesn't make me any less human." And with that, X vanished and failed to reappear. Robin stood there in silence. _Why was he so unwilling to attack?_

"Uh, Robin? I know you want to go after him, but uh.. a little help over here?" Beast Boy yelped in a red-hot mess on the ground.

Robin went over to his teammate, taking a special spray bottle from his belt. "This should do the trick," he murmured as he sprayed the unique liquid all over Beast Boy, slowly allowing Beast Boy to once again function normally.

Starfire called out to Robin. "Friends, what has happened? Please tell me that our foe's rear end has been severely whooped!" she exclaimed with hope in her voice. Robin sprayed her eyes with the same liquid he used on Beast Boy. Her vision returned.

"Sorry Star, that's not the case this time, " Beast Boy replied.

Robin made his way over to Cyborg's limp body. The device on his friend was the same kind Robin once used on Cyborg when Robin himself was in the suit. Robin called out to no one in particular, "If this guy doesn't modify the suit, we'll at least know some of the tricks he could have up his sleeves." With the press of few buttons, the device was off and Cyborg began rebooting.

Soon after, Raven came to. She awoke to the four concerned faces of her friends.

"You okay, Raven?" asked Robin. Raven slowly nodded.

"What happened to you?" questioned Beast Boy. "One minute you're kicking his ass, then the next you're on the ground!"

"He touched you, didn't he?" Robin gave Raven a knowing look. Cyborg's eye twitched. "Tell me you don't mean he frisked Raven, right?" Cyborg let out a feral snarl. "If he did, man that sonofabitch won't know what's coming to him." Cyborg pounded his hand with his fist. "I ain't letting no one like that near my lil' sis."

Robin turned to his half-robot friend and hesitated, "Uh, no Cyborg. It wasn't like that." Raven nodded once more to reassure Cyborg. Robin turned back to Raven and stated, "You remember what happened last time with Terra." Beast Boy glared at his leader but Robin continued, "Did you see anything?"

Raven took a moment to think. Foreign memories and feelings made their way back into her mind. "He knows Slade." Robin narrowed his eyes.

Starfire gasped. "Friend Raven, please tell me you are poking the fun. I do not think this is very funny, friend."

"I'm sorry, Star. I'd be lying to you if I said that this guy's got nothing to do with Slade." Raven replied with her usual monotone voice. Raven's feelings were going haywire now with the possible threat of Slade's return, but she tried not to let it leak out through her demeanor.

"Slade?" Robin finally hissed. "Looks like this thief is going to be more of a handful than we originally thought. We'll have to view him as Slade's accomplice."

"While I did see Slade in a number of his memories, I don't think this guy is as bad as you're making him out to be, Robin."

"Regardless, we'll have to assume he's on Slade's side. We'll need to take all precautions with this new villain. Slade is bad news, Raven. _You of all people should know that_." Robin said icily.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire exchanged anxious glances. All three knew that the resident birds of the team harbored ill feelings towards Slade. And the last thing they wanted was for the two stubborn birds to be butting heads during a time when Slade could be on the loose.

Raven glared at her leader. Of course she knew Slade was evil. He worked with the devil, for Pete's sake! But she knew that Robin meant well, so she didn't say anything in return, instead opting to bite her tongue and hold in any smart remarks that would only piss her leader off further.

Robin ordered, "First thing tomorrow morning, we're gonna dig up all the dirt we can get on this wannabe. At least, that's what I hope he is. We don't need another maniac like Slade running rampant in this city. Understood?"

His four teammates nodded numbly, all too caught up with what Slade meant to each individual. They thought of their past experiences with Slade. First with Robin as the original Red-X, next with Robin as his apprentice. It was hard for the team to fight against their leader. Then they lost Terra to the villain too, but she proved herself good in the end. They would never forget what happened next. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire may have been turned into stone, but everyone remembered the night Slade came after Raven. A battered and almost unclothed Raven, with red marks blazing all over her body – it was permanently embedded in each Titan's memories of the villain. Was Slade coming back? Last they heard of him, he was fighting fire demons alongside Robin in hell, trying to bring back the world as they once knew it to be. That was the only time they were thankful for Slade. Without Slade, no one would've known where to find Raven. But it was different now. _Guess Slade's nurturing his villain side once more this time around._

The team waited for the police to come and file a report. Robin then motioned towards the T-car to head home. But Raven surveyed the crime scene one last time. Something inside her was gnawing at the edge of her mind, telling her that Red-X wasn't a bad guy. Not completely anyway. His memories were proof of someone with a dark past, no doubt. She couldn't quite place where this inkling was coming from, but the feeling screamed that he wasn't evil. But what was this guy doing with Slade? And what was she to do? Go with her gut instinct or follow her leader? Raven sighed and resigned to join her teammates in the T-car. Little did she know that the new thief was hiding in the shadows watching her every step as the Titans retreated.

Keith may have been Mr. W**right**, but to the Titans, all things pointed him to be in the **wrong **direction. They didn't know who he really was. They didn't know his pain. Robin, without a single doubt, saw the man now behind his former suit to be just as bad as Slade himself. The other teens were quick to agree with him – except Raven. But she tried not to let it show. All the evidence Raven collected made it clear that Red X was not to be trusted, but something in Raven shouted at her that something was… off with that assumption, that there was more story behind the mask.

**A/N: **HEY! You've made it to chapter 3! Thanks so much for reading! And once again, please feel free to send a review my way! Tell me what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I didn't like where the story was going, so I tweaked it.

Thanks to Vatala Darkmist, shells210, Cookie05, and redxandraven4eva for reviewing!

**Nameless: Chapter 4**

It was morning the next day. The Titans had a rough night, each fearing the havoc that Slade could wreak. But now four Titans were situated around their kitchen table, their heads pivoting back and forth as their leader paced to and fro in front of them, muttering to himself. But no one really thought to listen to his grumbles, caught up as they were in the notion of what could and what might be. What if Slade was back? What if this? What if that? "What if" was a land of endless possibilities. Questions went unanswered. Nevertheless, if he kept going at this rate, Robin would erode the floor until it was barely discernable.

All of a sudden, Robin came to a screeching halt, slamming his fists on the table. "What does this newbie have to do with Slade?"

Raven offered, "Maybe the better question is 'What does Slade have to do with this new X character?'"

"What difference does it make? They're both criminals!" Robin exclaimed. "And if Slade's involved, we can't take this matter lightly."

Already agonizing about the possibility of Slade's return, she promptly blew a fuse. They had just went over this yesterday. Yesterday she may have been able to hold her tongue, but not today. Temper flaring, eyes growing a passionate crimson, Raven snapped, "You don't think I know that, Robin? After all Slade's done to you, to Terra, to me!" An ebony ringlet started to make it's way from under the table towards her leader.

"Friends, please!" Starfire bore her eyes into Raven's, hoping to cut in before any verbal bombs could be thrown. "We must not focus on what we do not know. Instead we must find the facts."

"Star's right, you guys," Cyborg interrupted. "To 'assume' is to make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'."

Beast Boy chimed in, "Pfft. Where'd you get that, Cyborg, a self-help book?"

Cyborg gave his green friend the evil eye and made a fist to warn the changeling, "Not the time to get into this, man. Unless of course you're ready to try meat now? How's about a knuckle sandwich?"

Beast Boy backed off. "So let's see. What do we know about this guy?" He let the question ring in the air for a moment. He abruptly transformed into a canine and began sniffing around the room for evidence.

"I don't think turning into Scooby-doo will help us any, Beast Boy," Raven uttered.

Robin had a look of contemplation on his face. "Well, this guy was able to bust in pretty easily. He seemed to know where he was going too…"

"Man, that probably means he's done stuff like this before," Cyborg pointed out. "Amateur villains wouldn't have been able to break into our home. We're the Teen Titans after all."

Starfire put in her two cents, "But Friend Cyborg, we thought the same of the HIVE and they were able to infiltrate our systems quite easily. We should not underestimate this '_Red X'_," she emphasized giving a wary look at Robin. _Could Friend Robin have been behind all this?_ Starfire trusted her life to her leader, but this was something she couldn't be sure of.

Not being the best listener of the group, the shape-shifter stopped what he was doing to try and process what Robin was saying. "HEY I have an idea!" Beast Boy smiled cheekily, "This might sound like it came straight from a James Bond movie or something, but hear me out." He cleared his throat as the others waited for his latest conspiracy theory.

"Maybe this guy's a super villain spy working with Slade who's been watching us since who knows when! He must've known where we'd all be the day he broke in. Maybe he's been studying all our weaknesses too! He could have even set up the whole fiasco of getting us out of the tower. And maybe he plans to hack into our systems to discover our top-secret confidential files on the Justice League only to take over their Watchtower in space so that he can destroy the Earth! Maybe he'll find Warp and go back in time to cause havoc so that the Titans will have never been created! Maybe he's working with Brother Blood to resurrect Trigon in this plane once more! And then he– " He continued to babble on with excitement, but the rest of the team had long since stopped listening.

Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg shared an incredulous look. "Man, BB. A little over-theatrical, but that first bit totally made sense! That's gotta be one of the smartest things you've ever said," Cyborg remarked.

Beast Boy quickly slicked his hair back and pulled a pair of sunglasses out of thin air. Trying his best to imitate the smooth and sultry voice of the legendary Elvis Presley himself, the shape-shifter said, "Thank you, thank you very much."

Raven rolled her eyes at his antics.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Robin's head. "That's it! Cy, maybe if we look at our security tapes over this past week, we'll find something!"

* * *

><p>It was a couple hours after Beast Boy's revelation - if it could even be called that. Raven was on the roof. Robin and Cyborg could only find tapes of the entrance, which is where they saw a man in a hockey mask hacking into the tower. The Titans didn't have cameras inside the Tower, but they did have heat sensors. They figured out that X, whoever he was, had went through the kitchen, living room, and all of their bedrooms.<p>

Raven glowered at the thought. _He__ went into my room. No one EVER goes inside my room. _

But she guessed it made sense how he found out about her secret. Although her picture frame was untouched, X must've figured out it was a picture of her and Robin. But how could that have happened? The picture could have just as easily been of her with Cyborg, Beast Boy, or Starfire. Or maybe even of one with the whole team together. _How did he know it would be of Robin? It's not like Robin would have feelings for me... _She shrugged it off.

Instead, she focused on what her senses were telling her. The air was crisp and the sound of the bay's waves calmed her. The sun hit the towers and buildings of the city and it made the view breathtaking. That's why she loved the roof. This was her place to think. And this time she was contemplating the appearance of this new Red X.

Her logical side pleaded with her to see that he was involved with Slade, indicating his bad nature. But her instinct reminded her that not everything is what it seems to be. Take her for example. She might have been the hell spawn for her demon father Trigon the Terrible, but she wound up doing good in the world instead of destroying it. Maybe Red X was in a similar position, though she doubted Red X could have an inter-dimensional demon as his father. _But you never know... _But X's memories did give her a glimpse of the pain and suffering he might be going through.

The door to the roof unlocked, but Raven's back was to the door. She didn't have to see him to know that it was Robin. She continued gazing at the city skyline. Robin slowly opened his mouth, ready to ask her about what Red X had found out.

"I know what you're going to ask," Raven spouted before Robin could even let out a word.

Raven turned to face her leader and reluctantly complied to answer his unasked question. "He found out my true weakness."

"He found out about your demon origins?" Robin asked. That didn't seem too bad. "But Raven, you're free to feel angry now. We've already defeated your father," Robin logically reasoned.

"That's not what I meant." She paused, turning back to the city laid before her. "He found out about you," she whispered.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. Him? What did he have to do with anything? He must've been hearing things. "Uh, sorry Raven, could you repeat that?"

"I said," Raven huffed. "He found out about you."

_Me? _"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Robin," she hissed icily, "It means he found out about my feelings for you."

Robin's thoughts screeched to a halt. Hold the phone. Hold the damn phone! Raven had feelings for him? Robin didn't know what to think. Sure, he was just like any other horny teenager that wanted to get laid and sure he'd found himself thinking of her in less than appropriate ways. But he thought about the same stuff with Starfire. What was he supposed to say?

Robin cleared is throat uneasily. "As a hormonal man of my age, I must say I'm attracted to you as well."

Raven laughed darkly. Seriously, that was what he got out of that? What was it again she saw in her leader? She suddenly just couldn't remember right then. "Are you kidding me? Sure your name is Richard, but sometimes you really need to stop thinking with your Dick." She paused for dramatic effect. "I'm in love with you, idiot."

"I love you too, Raven. I love all of the Titans. You guys are the family I never had." Robin smiled warmly. The air around Raven changed, as black tendrils started creeping from her shadow in annoyance and frustration. Did he have to be so awkward? Everyone knew never to invalidate her feelings. Was he TRYING to get on her nerves?

"And they say that you're the smart one on the team," Raven muttered to herself. First lesson Robin ever learned with Raven: DON'T MAKE HER ANGRY.

"No need to make a fit," Robin lightly warned. "I was just pulling your leg. I know what you mean. I have feelings for you too." Raven heaved a sigh.

"Do you know what this may mean for the team?"

"Raven, I know now that you have feelings for me, but I don't think I'm ready to start dating," Robin offered, matter-of-factly.

"I didn't say anything about dating. Think about Starfire. The whole team knows what she feels for you. We all know you two are perfect for each other."

"Now, Raven, I don't think I need dating advice from you. I'm the one with the freedom to choose."

Raven chuckled. "And we all know you're going to choose her."

He didn't reply. Which only made Raven confused. "You are going to choose her, right?"

"I... I don't know, Raven. You should know that emotions can become weaknesses in battle. I haven't really thought about it because I don't want to put anyone at risk."

Raven turned back to her leader. "You're putting us all at risk by associating with all of us, you do know that?"

Robin faltered. "Well, yeah. But if I established romantic feelings for one of you, I may stop at nothing to protect either of you, even if it cost the team."

"Why don't you just come out and tell the world that you love Beast Boy then?" Raven asked flatly.

"Not funny, Raven. I'd rather sort through all of this after we catch X."

"Suit yourself. You never know, Starfire could fall in love with someone else..."  
><em><br>Or you could fall in love with someone else... _Robin thought.

* * *

><p>Keith decided he would visit Kaitlyn at the hospital in Star City today. It was the least he could do. Besides, he had good news for her - he just got more money to fund research for her, albeit in a less than honorable way. He just didn't know how much more money it would take.<p>

What he wanted to see was the glass half full - even if it was really nearly empty. He knew his time was limited. He knew he would have to act sooner than later. But what he didn't know was what could kill him.

As his car approached the hospital, he noticed that sirens were blazing and that the building was surrounded by cop cars. Something must've happened. He hoped to any God out there that could hear him that it didn't have anything to do with Kaitlyn. But things don't always go the way you want them to.

Red flashes pierced his eyes. Worried looks of the bystanding crowd didn't put Keith's insecurities at ease. His heart pounded wildly against his chest; breathing hitched, palms sweaty, and anxiety levels off the charts, Keith's car drew closer to the scene.

Bad things always happened to Keith. From the looks of things, he knew this couldn't be just a coincidence.

He slammed the brakes into his car as fast as he could. Keith didn't care that he parked sloppily. That didn't matter. What mattered was the wellbeing of his sister. He raced to the nearest police officer. The officer was busy writing a report down on his clipboard. "What happened?" Keith asked hastily.

The officer didn't even look up. "It appears that a villain from Jump City has kidnapped a patient."

Keith gulped. _Oh__ no. _He had hoped it wouldn't come to this.

Keith asked another question. "Does this villain happen to be called, Slade?"

The officer looked up this time. "How'd you know? Are you from Jump City?"

His fingers started to tremble. "My sister and I are. Do you happen to know which patient was kidnapped?"

Glancing back at his clipboard, the officer spouted a name, "Kaitlyn Wright. Any relation?"

Keith visibly deflated. He feared he had lost the war before it had even begun. "She's my sister."

"Then you must be Keith. Slade left something for you." The officer pulled out something in his pocket and handed it to Keith. It was a black cell phone with a golden 's' emblazoned on the back. Keith glanced at the device uneasily. He didn't want Slade back in his life. Not after Slade murdered his parents years ago. Not after Slade gave Kaitlyn MacGregor's disease, only to tell him there was no cure. Not ever.

Keith made his way back into his car shakily. This wasn't a good sign. He knew what Slade was capable of. He prayed for his sister's safety. As he examined the phone, it came to life, ringing and vibrating. Keith checked the caller ID. It read that it was none other than Slade himself. He cleared his throat, trying to eliminate any sign of emotion. He answered gruffly.

"Hello?"

"My, my, my, look what we have here. How are you doing, Keith, my boy?"

_"Slade," _Keith spat. "What have you done with my sister?"

"Oh, touchy I see," Slade paused. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not a good way to speak to me after all of these years._"_

Keith glared, even though he knew Slade couldn't see him. "Well, what do you expect? You killed my parents. They did as you told. They just took their earnings to do good."_  
><em>  
>"Which is exactly why I killed them. I only hire criminals who do bad things. Though your parents were criminal masterminds, they sought only to take from the rich to give to the poor, much like the fabled Robin Hood. My orders were clear. Take from the rich to make me <em>richer.<em> "

It hurt to think about them. Now was not the time to do so. That was the past. He needed to focus on the now. "Nevermind them, they're gone. What do you want with Kaitlyn? Haven't you done enough to our lives by infecting her with MacGregor's disease?"

"Silly boy, I'm not doing this to hurt you, I'm doing this to _help_ you. I have the cure you so _desperately_ need to save her."

_Yeah, right. _"You would never do us a favor. What's the catch?"

"_Hmph. _You always were a smart one." The villain paused. "Simple. I'll give Kaitlyn the cure if you make a few _stainless steals_ for me."

"Yeah right. You're Slade. Can't bother to do your own dirty work? Don't you have robots or minions to do that shit for you?"

Slade chuckled sinisterly. "Now Keith, do you want me to save your sister or not?"

Keith would do anything for his sister. He didn't have to think twice. "Deal."

**A/N: **I finally posted the 4th chapter! Tell me what you think! Please review!


End file.
